Larsa Ferrinas Solidor
Larsa Ferrinas Solidor is one of the characters of Final Fantasy XII. He is the fourth son of the Emperor Gramis Gana Solidor and the youngest brother of the Consul, Vayne Carudas Solidor. After the events of Final Fantasy XII, Larsa becomes the 13th Emperor of Archadia, and the sixth from House Solidor. Story ''Final Fantasy XII Being the youngest member of House Solidor, Larsa has yet to see much of the world, compared to his brother Vayne. While the story never mentions it, he may not even remember his two eldest brothers, who were killed by Vayne. Twelve-year-old Larsa first meets the player party at the Skycity of Bhujerba, under the name "Lamont". Wanting to explore the Lhusu Mines without the constant monitoring of his escort, he joins the player party as they explore the mines. Here, he finds the magicite, which he realizes Archadia must be using to make its manufactured nethicite. Before Balthier can ask him what's going on, Ba'Gamnan appears, causing the young lord to run away. Outside, he meets up with Judge Ghis, who is currently holding Penelo under surveillance. Realizing that Penelo must be the girl Vaan was talking about, he takes her hand and promises to take care of her. From the shadows, Balthier tells the party that Lamont is actually Larsa Ferrinas Solidor of House Solidor. At Ondore's estate, Larsa tells Penelo that he is Vayne's brother. The party next encounter Larsa on the Leviathan, trying to escape with Penelo. Larsa tells the party to find a way off, while he goes off with Vossler to find another means of exit. Before he goes, he gives Penelo a shard of manufactured nethicite. After the party defeats Judge Ghis, they manage to escape with Larsa on an Atomos, where they then go back to Bhujerba. Here, Larsa is escorted back to Archades. Larsa appears later at Jahara. Here, he explains he is going to meet someone at Mt. Bur-Omisace, someone who can help prevent the war. He would like Ashe to join him. Since his escort isn't around, Larsa decides to join the player party again. Through their journey, they eventually reach Mt. Bur-Omisace. Larsa's contact is Al-Cid Margrace, a member of the ruling family of Rozarria. Hoping that with Al-Cid and Ashe a peaceful resolution can be reached, Al-Cid regretfully informs Larsa that Vayne has killed his father, Emperor Gramis. As such, negotiations are impossible. Larsa stays behind after finding out his father has been killed while the player party goes to the Stilshrine of Miriam. While away, Judge Gabranth comes and takes the young lord back to Vayne. He leaves willingly, as to avoid conflict. This, however, does not stop Judge Bergan from going into a frenzy. Back at Archades, Larsa tries his best to talk his brother out of war, but Vayne just ignores him. Frustrated, Larsa can do very little. When the Bahamut is activated, Vayne takes Larsa onboard, to show him what happens to those who would resist the Empire. Larsa, still hoping to avoid bloodshed, begs his brother to reconsider, but it is of no use. When the player party finally arrives, Vayne tells Larsa to stay away from the conflict. However, Larsa draws his sword on Vayne, saying he can no longer idly stand by while he kills people. However, Larsa was momentarily knocked out by Vayne upon his transformation into Vayne Novus, telling Gabranth to protect Larsa, which Gabranth obeys by turning on Vayne as well. When Vayne is about to lay the finishing blow on the former Judge, Larsa intervenes, and holds up the manufactured nethicite, absorbing Vayne's magical swords. Once the Bahamut has been stopped, Larsa issues the command to the Archadian fleet to stand down. A year later, thirteen-year-old Larsa is Emperor with Basch as his protector. Even though they are now far apart, Penelo still writes letters to Larsa, saying she would enjoy seeing him again. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings ''.]] Larsa returns one year later in the sequel to ''Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Now the Emperor of Archadia, the party encounters him alongside Basch when they seek help on the mainland. Larsa expresses concern about the Judge of Wings and how she is causing chaos all over Ivalice. Larsa joins the party under Basch's supervision, but stays aboard the Galbana. In the Sky Saloon, he offers "all sorts" of Potions to the party, but Vaan replies by saying Potions are not much use against Espers. Equipment and Stats Larsa's initial equipment is a Joyeuse, Swordbreaker, Kilmweave Shirt/Chanter's Djelleba, Topkapi Hat/Lambent Hat, and a Tourmaline Ring. His License Board augments are Focus, Last Stand, and Parry. Gambits In the International version, he has gained the magicks Cure, Poisona, Vox, Blindna, Cura, Aqua, Balance, and Bubble. He uses the Shades of Black Technick rather than Telekinesis. Furthermore, while the original version has him with a limitless supply of Potions and X-Potions, the International version changed this by making him use the Potions from the player's inventory. So it is preferably to have him to stick with the healing spells rather than depleting the Potions. Trivia *The weapon Larsa uses, the Joyeuse (French feminine word for Happy), is named after the legendary sword of the Frankish King Charlemagne. Gallery de:Larsa Ferrinas Solidor Category:Final Fantasy XII Player Characters Category: Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Non-Player Characters Category:Hume Solidor, Larsa Ferrinas